Paired platelet survival studies were carried out on 6 normal volunteers in a study of the effects of irradiation on stored platelet concentrates. We found that pre-storage irradiation with 3000 rad had no significant effects on in vivo recovery or survival of 5-day stored platelets. In a second study, paired studies were carried out on 8 normal volunteers who donated platelets by both automated apheresis and manual methods. Platelet concentrates prepared by either method were comparable during and after 5-day storage.